The Kidnapping of Ryan Alice
by GiselleAwesome
Summary: Tragedy strikes when the Doctor and River's baby is kidnapped by enemies from the past. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi its me Giselle and I am back nto wiritng fanficcies. :) Ya and i got kinda butter at spelling so don't be worry. Pls leave reviews to.

It had been an ear since the Doctor had bet the wonderful best gal ever River. Chemstry buld up fast if yall know wat I am and they ended up doing the dirty deed in no time. River becam pregnant and they got married and she had a purty baby girl that she named Ryan Alice Doctor cause the doctors lass name is Doctor and tha first is tenth (if u don't belive me look it up ok)

Ryan had the docotos eyes and Rivers flamin hot skin, she was the perfect baby. So perfect that when they was in da hospicket, bitches be jello. They was snot in the hospital log cause Doctor had built a crib at the Tardis to keep the baby in during the travels.

When the baby was 2 tweets old, THE COUPLE was already back on there aventures lefting the baby to do shores round the tardis cense she was part alien racist like the Doctor and was grown faster then norm babies.

But they did not no this was actually a bad idea. the Docottrs archenemies, Daleks and many otter baddies alike were planning to kidnap his baby and now was the opporsunity

Lil Ryan was vacuming the carpet in tha Tardis when the doorsnail rung. She tought it was her parrots and ran to open the door, there stood a talkk machine with one arm that was a toilet plunger and da other was a egg beater. In the center of its head it was a light blue light and it was a Dalek! Ryans alien intelect told her this.

"Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!" Baby Ryan squaled running around circles (the tardis is round in the inside) but the Darlek was too fast and quickly captured the baby with it's supper strength.

"I'be got you, Doctor child!" Its robotic voice sent tumors thru Ryan's skin and it was scarry. Ryan quikly sent her papa a txt message so he new she was kidnappee but it was too late she was tardis bait.

River and Doctor were just now happyly finishing yet another mission and were damn happy bout it to, when they got the txt that wood change their life. "Holey fuck! Our baby is jailbait!" Tennent whined and River was a river of ears.

"Wat do you mean?" She holla and he explained the situation from the situation he got from his verizon wiredlest.

They ran back to the Tardis and nocked down the door but all that was left of there baby was the clean house... even the baby diaries were taken.

"Wat are we ever going to do!" River was still devastasted but the Doctor was kind of ok now and thanking better then she.

"Well wer gonna have to call Amy and ROry and get this shit out since dey are the godapricots of our baby Ryan and then maybe with all of us togather we can kick some ass and take Ryan back to preskull before the end of the week." Doctor was Doctor.

Rivier streamed, "NO I WANT MY BABY GIRL NOW!"" Doctor was rushed and he had to call their homies up right away, they all agreed to meat at the local McDonaldis... and there they would stategise.

A/N: aAnd there is chapper one, ^_^ Vary excited to start on chapter 2 and might start it now or soon tonight...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was so exited bout my new story that I worked on this chaptarr! :)

It was jus a regulated day at McDonnies, not one purson seemed to notice tha big telefone booth siiting outside on the curb. The Doctor had locked it up, unlike last time, since his super dooper sonic screwdiver was inside.

Inside the McDonalds was kind of bigger than on tha outside kinda like the Tardus and waitres were takling orders and seeding the customers. Amy, Rory, The Doctor and the River sat round a round tablet and were all wishpers so no one new what they were stalking about.

"Do yo think we should call the copps?" Rory asked the Doctor, he was the leader of the group and thay did not make choices w/o his consent..

"Um no cuz I am alien with 2 harts. Wat if they do scientifiction expirements on me?" He swallowed like a nervos girl giving her presetation at school.

Amy shook her red bed head and agereed, "Ya we don't need no nerdies running our lives." She she. Rory was quack to agree cause he is married to Amy and couples need to be 100% tru to one another.

"WTF Doctor Tennat! You are a father now aliens have nota thang to be with this." River was stubborn like they had never scene before... Amy and Rory were kinda astondished and akward cause they didnt no wat to say.

"NO I HAVE TWO HEARTS!R!" David Teeennet pullied out a pictue of xray he had done out of his pocky wallet. It was too much, Amy hid her eyes for her deer innocents. Rory was in a uproar he wanted 1 hearts two.

River sammed her fists on the table, she was a mother now and her moterly instincts were one steps ahead of her. "U are just not fit to be a papa then." She holla "Aliens are fuckin' freaks!" She ran out the door and ppl stared.

"Wtf stop staring!" Rory got them motha fuckees off their backs.

The Doctor was in ears. His marrage was on a dead end path and his baby Ryan was prolly Dalek food by now and he didn't have a plan.

Amy and Rory cold relate cause they were the fairy god parrents and were comfort him. "Look bro." Rory status, "We got be strong or your lil girl gonna die. Wat we do is get in the Tardis and go dine them aliens."

"NOO! I make the deicisions!" The Doctor ganged his leaderchip back and slapped Rory. "We got go find them aliens!" They ran outside to the Tardis but then rememembered they forget to eat and went back inside ate some breakfast. That baby can wait fouru more mins ya no wat I am saying. Kinda like Kayleigh Antony..

Once they were in the Tardy, the Doctor sipped out of his GPS and typed the address up that they neede. Err thing was flashing blue and black cause it was moving thru time cause Daleks lived in the 1800s b4 they came to the now.

They sent ROry out first scense he was kinda like a Spartan in strenth and beauty, he wood scare anyone away wit that ugly jug of his. And then Tenant 10th and Amy stepped out in unison, it made Rory kinda jello and he punted Donnor in the face and Amy stopped the vigilence. "Wait! No stop, we have already loss enuff."

They chilled out but turned to relise somethang a lil uncomfortable, the Daleks old shacky shack cabin was dessert! The Dalkes had moved out and there was a note on the door especialty made for the Doctor. Rory took it down and red it outloud, sluttering a lil cause some of the words were hard cause the Daleks have better brains then muhan beans.

"Deer Docotr," Tennant Who shivered a bit at the meer thot of them whiting him. "We have yo daughter and you aint gone get her unless you get us wat we WANT!" the last words had him shackling in his dark realm. Wat was he gonna do...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Pls let me no how you like the story need some good revieews keep this thang a hangin' yall no wat I saiyan! Now to continue the drama...

The note did not did say what the Daleks wanted but there was a clue, but they did not have Blue. It was a well drawn pic of grapes the mother fucking enamies were artists.

They did not no they were still n the 1700s until they looed over and there stood Cristopher Columbia, three fancy ships were parked behind him with the names Nina Santa, Pita and Maria. He was anger cause of how they were dressed. This was the ancient time and ppl didnt wore jeans or suits, they wore pocohuntus type of cloth like indinas.

Amy was grossed out by tha fact thaht he only had a cloth on and he was not evan in good figure. "Hoo hoo ha ha Amereeca!" He was talkin caveman and pointing fire at them,.

"Harry we need to get back to our time 2013." The tenth Doctor shooed them back inside the Tardys and flipped out his GPS. Rory was last to get back in cause he was tryin to get Columbus autogiraffe.

Once they were travelin in space again, it was time to cool down and get some wrist.

The next mourning the woke up and Ryan was still not in her 500 dolla crib, the Doctor was depression agin. "Oh Doc, we'll get that tot back pls clam down..." Rory was all positive but Amy was not. "Yo a bad daddy!" She mutted.

"Your both white!" The Doctor scrambled, sobbin like the average teenage gal. "I shshould habe been with Ryan until she was at least five walks old! I'm just like Casey!" It was a tragic seen.

And then there was a cock at the door, they were surprise but had not looked to see where the Tardis had puked. Wat if they were in the muddle of a street? Amy got up and open the door, it was CPT Jack Hatness. The old time travelee buggy of the Doctors. He kinda backed up at first cause Amy had bed breath but ran forward to thug the Doctor when he saw ham.

It was a happy reunion, Amy even bushed her teeth. They all sat down in the livin room to tell Jack the bad news.

"Jack..." Doctor, ROry, Ammy and Jack were all holding Han as Doctor come out of the closet with the bad news. "...Baby girl Ryan got kiddynapped by the Daleks." beers ran down his face as he told the news.

"Shit..." Jack whispee then kept sayin it "Shit shit shit" it was a panic attack and took some damn good coffee to brang hum it of it.

"I don't no wat I am gong to do" Tennant Doc said.

"Well tha Daleks was all sent with Rosie and some cybermints to the alt demenion. So were gonna have to get there first." Jack had brains, some damn good ones to. "Does you all no anyone that kno how to get to that demnsion."

"Ya, Roses family rememaber, she got there. She been on vacation" The Doctor lied, she rally had just fallen right in with the Daleks and was not worth saving once he'd met Marta.

"OK we go fine Jacky first and then do some research and then bam we there!" Jack holla.

Fortunatly Jack had brought his cadillac and they were able to dive to Jackys house tat way. Jacky was a small annoying woman with big bond hair, but she had a good heart and was super happy to see them all. "Rose has been sendin me post cars to give to yo guys, she sure es having a good vacation in that deminsion." Jackie smiled.

"WAT? She is?" I mean ofc she is" Doctor corrupted himself and got back to faking a game. Jackie pulled them out. Doc open one and read it it was death threat and he quackly closed it.

"Wat did it say?" Rory was curt.

"NOTHING SHUSHSH UP!"

"So why are yall here?" Jackie was cueless and Amy explained the whole story. But than... they noticed somethang wasnt white...


	4. Chapter 4

The Jacky was not a Jacky but twas a evil Jacky. And she has a time boob on her knee! "RUN, she got a bomb bomb!" Doctor saided and they bout fell down the stairs in a fall kinda like when a flock of vulturs eat a ran over fried meat.

The grope made it out out the house before it becomed a heap of mammories and remanateed all the membranes they had shared there. "This is a true to the hard tragicy." Jack wined to the others and it was a mess. But they had to be back on track.

"Well there is only 1 other nigga that was close to Rose" Jack told the others cuz they didnt know. "He's life in tree streets down." So they walked to the thrd street like a bundle of tourists and knocked on the most truthful door they could find. Most of these porchmonkies were not dat trustwordy and Micky cold be the only one to trust fund.

Fortunly Mickey answered the four and open the door, "Yo dawgs wat up white trash" he was handshackling them in tha special way. He new the Doctor and Jaack nd they was cool as fuck.

He tried to invite them in but they knew better "We need a transplant" Doctor told "To the alt univerb."

Mickey lit up some cig and smoked tham like a G motha fucka. "Oh boy. OK but this has gutta be a secrat between us." He said in his lady voice.

"Ofc, we kno the chamber of secrats law." Amy tweeted. They all pinky swore and huddles rally close. Mickey was gone tell them for a free transpot cause he wanted out of Mexico.

"We are going to hafta go to the prime mister's crib and take it." Mickey moused and Rory looked a lil worried. They all new the Prime mustard was the same alien race as the doctor and was vary evil. It was going to be hard for all of them.

"Well how we gone do this then?" Jack ashed and the wrist looked at Micky.

But Amy new like she knew and said it awefuly "We need a distraktion." And they all new wat the Master wanted was the Doctor... eyes were glued on him and he was horrorlisted. But he was also vary brave and willin to do just bout anything for his daughter so they pulled out the drawin beard.

Mickey began scubbling cuz he's the only one freee to do any resarch cause the rest are dime travelers. "OK the Master usully gos clubbing on the weekends so maybe if the Doctor catch him there"

"But who will go in tha mansin? I am the leader let me pot!" Doctor cried cauze he didnt want to interact with the Master cuz of what happened the last time with the the aging police.

Amy shook him " No lissen this is our child we have to keep calm and do wat we have to do. The Master aint gone want me, Rory, or Jack... he's gone want U." She lectored. The Doctor reallied it was the tooth and signed. "Ok I will do it..."

They were back to the drawing board.

Meanwhale the Prime Mister was setting at his desk lookin at Dalek porn cause aliens are into other aliens when he got a text massage from his girlfriend Rose. They had been dating for five months and she was kinda controllin. She always suspactin him of cheeting and demandered to know ware he was all the time so he dint bother reeding it and put on his suity suit.

The Master chalked his demonion skipping device and made shore it was still unda his pillow (thats where most ppl hide them valubles).

He quackly brushed his blond haur and bushed his teets and ate a human egg before going out to his 100,000 dolla car and diving out to the local bar. Lil did he no it was goin be a night full of surprises.

Wat will happen next...

(Sorry for tha short chappie... going work on chappy 5 today it mite be rated M!)


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night and it was kinda erie out (like always cause the sun hide behind tha moon and all). The Doctor was dressed up like a expansive Ken doll and ppl in the club were impersed by him. He tried to act norm by winkin at the peeps and doing some supar sweet walk but the truth was he was nervous system inside.

There was lukly no scene of the Master yet, so he diced to sit at a stool seat to seat and eat some good coffee. He wasn't used to bean up this late cause he was not a night owl and was a day doctor. But tha coffee only made ham more aware of his sirroundings and he got fuckin freaked out.

"Whoa man U ok?" A celery named Justine Beiber was tweeting and he came out of his panic attack and threw the coffee to side.

If he wooda kno that Justin was a celerby he wood gottana his number or siggy for his gal pals but he was kinda mixed up on the time"Oh ya I just kickin it, go sang bout your teenage friends." Doctor gagged and was on the lookout again. But there was no sign of the Mister.

Back at the Prime Minishers house, the rest of the gang was trying wat they cold to snake into the Prime Rib's house. "I thonk we should use a ropey rope to lasso the window of the bedroom window of the Maste'rs bestroom." Jack spoke cleverly.

Amy was all for the idea but Rory wanted to go threw the basemint. Micky shook his head like them black girls do with tha dreads.

"Wat Rory said" Rory said wonderin why no one like his idears.

"No one hides valuebowls in the basement unless thay live in Kanser cause that state gets tornatos all the time." Amy informed her hubby Rory.

"So its saddled then," Jack shed and pulled out a rope. The otters watched as he lassied the widow and tightened. "OK who want to climb furst?" He asked. Mickey was the token black so they cast a vote nd it was him.

Mickey climbed the rope to the window and looked inside at the most amazing bed he ever did see. "Fuck the demnsion device I want the bed" He bubbled under his breath and Jack was like wat but he lied "I didnt say nothin, G" He busted the widow opened and got inside.

All got inside the window and then the unexpecteed happen, they hurd foot prints outside of the bedroom and all them hid under the Master's bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jack was in another panic attack and they had no offee or coffee maker.

The Master walked into the bedbroom in his snuggie and bunny slappers and got into the bread to sleep.

"Shit." Amy wispered and Rory also got a lil crunchy. "wtf I tought he left for the bar."

"We have to get out of here" Jack said and Micky held to his arm to stop him and whispered "no G, he's still awake whiting in his dairy." They listened to the sound of Master writin and was more nervous then beetles that were bout to be squash for bean scary.

Much much later they heard him snoring and new it was OK to make a run for it, and hobbited out the window and ran down the road to the tardee and stated it right up.

When they got to the bar the Doctor was staining outside in the rain. Waitng on them...


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Get ready for some Rated M)

The Doctor was soakin in the drain and the groupies pulled him inside the car. They quackly told him that the Mastee was in the Master bedtomb and that he had had gotten home in the middle of the theft. "We have to use the tardis and go back and get that mother fucking device." He ranted.

"Your right, why dint I think of that" Amy was a female and all women think they are butter then men, unfortnately they are almost always wong even when they are right.

"Err one to the tardy!" Mickey battle cryed and they stampeeded inside and let the Doc to his throne where he set them back in time. And there they wasnt, approx three hours ago before the now now time. They was in the past and Jack had the rope in his nads and was to lasso. Only thus time the Doctor Tenneant was there.

"OK I am going to go in." Tenth was brave and they all hugged him just in case... U never no wat could happen.. And he was up the pope and in the bedroom. He tiptapped over to the bed and grabbed the deminsin device and tassled it out the widow to his besties.

But they had all forgettin that the Master was also a rime trevelee and had no idea wat he was potting. Footsteps were sending thru the door and the Doctor hid behind the widow curtains.

The Master come rattlin thru tha door with his frands the Dalek, The Tocaphone and a Cyberman and they were all drunk as F $K.

The Tenth Doctor was bout to confrut them cause of his doner, Ryan, but he hurd something that chained his mind. "Oh ya show me wat ya got, Cyberpan!" Master was submitting and everthang in that bed was rated R. Tennent dared to peek round the blankee curtins with his virgin eyes and saw the unexpelled.

The Dalek was butterin up the Cyberman by sticking it's egg beater in tha cyberman's eye socket (a vary sexual move in the alien word) and it was a full blast orgy in the making.

"Holy fuck no!" Doctor yellow and they all new he was there. Bars dropped in font of the window and he was tap. "RUN!" He yelled to his homies and they outtie.

The baddies were pudding their clothes back on and he was thankfilled. "So now we got you and your lil baby t oo!" Dalek was evil. It eyes him with its blue eye.

"Take me to my dauter!" Tennent squeled and the foursome shook there heads. "Wat" he was confuzzled.

"Why wood we take yall to the same place your dau ghter is we aint that dum dum." Toclaphoney pullied out it's needle guns. He looked kinda like a blow fish with that shit gone on.

"We gots butter pans for you." Cyberman laffed with the baggies and they escorded Tenth Doc to the west wing of the mansion where somethang evil was waiting for ham. Tennet got more scarred as the closer the got.

Dalek nobbed on the door with it's egg beater and then used it's plinger to open the door. "Arf you busy" It asked the mystory persian. But she let them in and the Doctor could not beleaf who it was. The secret evil mastermind was none otter than his ex-companin and ex controllin girly friend Rose Tayler.

"Have a blast!" Master sapped him on the back and then he was left alone with the Rose...

Will the Doctor be OK? Find off next time.

(A/N: Did yall like my first Rated M scene for the new fic? I went far with it huh )


End file.
